Otiose
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Chika is feeling unmotivated despite the upcoming Love Live competition. Will she snap out of her funk or will she drag the rest of the group down with her?


Disclaimer: I do not own _Love Live Sunshine!_ nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: This was an idea I had while driving over to school earlier in the day. The concept may be a bit outlandish but I'm hoping that I'm able to execute it the way I want and make the writing as believable as possible. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

The upcoming Love Live performance for Aquors came with a bag of mixed emotions. They initially were happy with just making it to Love Live and putting on the best performance that they could. As the date of the Love Live approached their goals had changed.

They now wanted to win the Love Live competition.

It was a frightening endeavor to pursue. They had barely formed their group and yet through their efforts they had garnered the attention of many admirers that desired their victory. This desire was infectious and soon all the girls wanted to win the competition.

However, they knew that they were at a disadvantage. They did not have the resources or popularity of schools such as _UTX_ and as Chika continued to scope out their competitors she began to feel her motivation flag.

How could they possibly compete with the likes of _Saint Snow,_ or _Dreamer Girlz_ , who had not only established their reputations already but were just so awe inspiring on stage as well?

The last time Chika had borne witness to _Saint Snow's_ performance she was humbled. They were like two snow fairies dancing in a winter wonderland amidst glittering lights that shone like the _Aurora Borealis._

To make matters worse _Aquors_ were not without their critics.

Some particularly nasty people on the Love Live forums accused _Aquors_ of being a pale imitation of _Muse_ and wished for their destruction at the hands of "real idols" when the time of the Love Live competition came.

As the date of the competition drew near so did the despair that Chika began to feel.

This carried over to a particularly cool afternoon as the girls were stretching to prepare for their practice. Chika was glum and it showed. You had noticed her best friend barely going through the motions.

"Hey Chika what's up? You look kinda sad."

Chika looked over at her friend and could see the worry in her eyes. She was soon joined by Riko who also expressed her concern.

"I noticed too. You hardly ate your lunch and that's because you always look forward to it. If there is something the matter you can always talk to us Chika." said Riko.

The sky began to darken as the sound of thunder echoed out into the distance. There was a gust of icy wind that foretold the coming of rain. Chika thought it was oddly appropriate for how she was feeling at the moment.

"Why are we doing this guys?"

Alarm bells immediately rang through the heads of all the other Idol members. You placed her hand on Chika's forehead to check her temperature.

"You're not running a fever. Not that it makes me feel any better."

"You!"

"Well I have to check whether you're delirious or something for saying such weird things."

"You is right. I thought that we were in this to win the Love Live competition. Now isn't the time to question things." said Dia as she strode in view.

Chika clenched her fists as she tried to push down the overwhelming despair she felt.

"I mean isn't this all kind of pointless? There is no way that we can compete with the likes of _Saint Snow._ We saved the school from closing down. Isn't that enough? Why go and compete in an event that we can't win and hurt ourselves in the process?"

There was a loud murmur that rippled across the group. Most of it was concern but both Riko and Dia were indignant.

"Pointless? Are you telling me that all the times we have been together, the music that WE created with our hearts and souls is pointless?" said Riko in barely restrained anger.

"I'm not saying that Riko! I'm only saying that perhaps we don't need to compete. What do we have to prove anyway? We obviously can't win so what's the point?" asked Chika despondently.

"Who says that we can't win this competition Chika? Tell me!" said Dia as her eyes were ignited in emerald fire.

The situation was getting volatile. Already both Ruby and Yoshiko placed themselves in Dia's path just in case the school president lost her cool and did something she would regret. Kanan and Mari were on the outskirts coolly observing what was going to happen next.

However, it was Riko who was the angriest.

"I joined _Aquors_ because it was precious to me. It is through my experiences here that I am motivated to continue creating music. It is because of _Aquors_ that I fell in love with playing the piano again. _Aquors_ is more than just an idol group to me! I have dedicated all of my love and power into winning this competition and now you're telling me that it doesn't matter? Who are you to make that decision Chika?"

"Why is winning the Love Live so important then? What do we gain from winning?"

There was a universal silence amongst the group. Each of the girls hung their head down as they processed the question which Chika had asked them. Even Dia, who had been burning in her outrage, had now been pacified.

Except Riko.

"I'll tell you why winning the Love Live is so important Chika! It's for all the people who have supported us from the very beginning. The people who were inspired by our music, who found a sense of purpose and wonderment when watching us perform. To know that, through our music, we can reach out to those who are too afraid to chase their dreams and give them the courage to do so! I honestly thought you understood that Chika. It seems that I was wrong."

Nobody stopped Riko from collecting her items and leaving the group. At that moment there was a crack of thunder and then pouring rain.

The rest of the girls started to retreat back inside the school. Dia gave Chika a nasty look while the rest averted their eyes. They were soon all gone with only You and Chika standing outside in the rain.

Chika gazed up at the gray, cumulous clouds overhead and wished she could just fly away and never come back.

"Am I wrong You? Do you think that I'm foolish for thinking that we don't have a chance?" said Chika.

You embraced Chika from behind and pressed her close to her. Chika could feel You's warm breath tickle her neck and, in response, grabbed hold of You's hands and pressed them to her breast.

"Whenever I have to go to swimming competitions I'm often astounded by the grace and athleticism of the other swimmers. I start to doubt myself and wonder whether I can really compete with the other swimmers. The times that I succumb to my insecurities I do horribly and yet the times I don't succumb I do much better. Do I always win? Of course not. But your state of mind has everything to do with how you perform. I think you're afraid of losing and letting us all down so you're calling it quits early but you shouldn't be afraid of failure. We all know that the odds are against us but that only serves to make us work harder. We want to defy the odds and show everyone what _Aquors_ is made of."

Chika smiled through her tears.

"Well you got me there You. That's exactly the reason why I don't want to compete. I love you all and it would hurt me to see any one of you feel inadequate or like failures for not winning the Love Live competition."

"But you're giving us way too little credit Chika! We're all aware of how the odds are stacked against us. Then again life will always stack the odds against us no matter what. All we can do is work as hard as we can to make our dreams come true. It is something my father has always told me. We'll be fine! If we win the Love Live competition, then great but if we don't then at least we would have done our best. So cheer up Chika!"

Chika clutched at You's hands even tighter as her tears continued to fall.

* * *

Both girls were still sopping wet when they entered the club room. It was dark and empty as all the other members of the club had left already.

They undressed as they put aside their wet practice clothes and donned their school uniforms once again so that they could prepare to go home. Once they had finished doing that Chika turned to the laptop on the center desk and opened it.

The page defaulted to their personal website where they received comments from their fans and, occasionally, their haters.

Activity on their webpage had been slow the past week as they had not produced any new content. However, there was an unread message that was marked just only an hour ago.

"We have a new message? It's been a while since we had one." said You as she was drying her hair.

"Yeah. Want me to read it out loud You?"

"Sure."

Chika opened the message and was shocked by its length. They had never received a message this long before.

 _To Aquors,_

 _I am an unemployed, middle aged man. I was once the owner of an art gallery but ever since the recession I lost my business. With that went my home and, unfortunately, my family. My wife filed for divorce when she realized that I could not provide for our family. She gained custody of the children and left me out to dry._

 _It has been a year since then. During that time, I harbored a deep seeded hatred towards any and everything. I hated my wife for taking our children away from me. I hated society for allowing this recession to happen. Most of all I hated myself for being such a monumental failure._

 _In my despair I took to living in Internet cafes where I would watch mindless crap on the computer. Days no longer had any meaning for me and there were times that I didn't even go outside. I resigned myself to a life of degradation and poverty. There was no point in living anymore. I even considered suicide._

 _Then, one day, a fellow patron at the Internet café was watching a video of popular idols on his computer. I first thought the whole idol craze was nothing more than a bunch of crap. I wanted nothing to do with it._

 _But I was always a curious person so I decided to give it a go. I immediately got hooked and started to keep track of all the popular idol groups out there. I even became an A-Rise fan once they started to make a splash in the professional idol scene._

 _Even so my adoration towards idols was destructive. All I wanted to do was continue to watch these idols perform. It was my escape from the sordid reality that I having to live through. I knew that I would eventually eat through all my savings and become homeless but I didn't care._

 _Today I decided to thumb through some of the underrated idol groups when I came across Aquors._

 _I just want to say that your performance of Mattete ai no Uta literally changed my life._

 _Your song moved me so much that I was at the point of tears. It was like a beacon of heavenly light reaching down to the black pit of my soul. I could not believe that there was an idol group that was so genuinely innocent and pure. It reminded me of the good that is still left in humanity._

 _I now have decided to take another chance at life and have applied for many jobs and already have an interview at the end of the week for a custodial position. It is menial work but it is the start of my new future._

 _Thank you so much for saving my life. I really mean it._

 _Aquors forever._

Chika's voice was trembling as she finished the end of the message. You had come up behind Chika and rubbed her on the back.

"H-He's literally thanking us for saving his life. It was because of our desire to share our hopes and dreams that he is now willing to make his own dreams come true. I never would have believed that OUR music could have such an impact."

"See Chika. There are people out there who are genuinely moved by what we do. That's the most important thing. We are entering the Love Live competition because there are people who want us to. Winning is important but it isn't everything. We all know this and that's why we're so committed."

A flood of relief washed over Chika as the overwhelming sense of dread was cleansed away from her. She stood up, her posture strong and confident as she turned towards You with a smile.

"Thanks for being here with me You. I always try to remain strong and positive towards the group but all this negativity just builds up until I can't hold it in anymore. I know I came across as weak today and I'm sorry but- "

You did not allow Chika to finish as she hugged Chika very tightly to her body and squeezed.

"There's nothing wrong with being weak Chika! Don't ever feel like you have to bear the weight of the entire group on your shoulders. If you ever feel weak then I'll be strong for you! Never feel like you're alone here because you're not! We're _Aquors_ and our music is a manifestation of the love we have for one another. I love you Chika! Never forget that!"

With that You pushed forward and gave Chika a chaste kiss to the lips. Chika gasped softly from the contact but didn't push You away. When they parted both of their faces were flushed red.

"See Chika. I'm here for you now and always!" said You with a smile on her blushed face.

"You've always been by my side since we were children You. You'll always be here for me You?"

"Of course I will be! You're going to be my bride after all!" said You mischievously.

Chika blushed even redder when she heard this.

"How embarrassing! We're both girls!"

"We can always go to America. They let girls get married there."

"You!"

It was then that the door to the club room opened to reveal a repentant looking Riko. She was twirling the end of her red hair on one of her fingers like a little kid who was caught eating cookies before dinner.

"Chika I was wrong to blow up on in your face and instead should have been more open to why you were feeling the way you were. I know that my apology won't take away the pain I have caused you with my outburst but please accept my apology!"

With that Riko bowed down to Chika in an act of penitence.

Both Chika and You started to laugh out loud when they saw this causing Riko to look up at them in confusion.

"D-Did I say something wrong?"

Chika shook her head as she went over to Riko and took her by the hands.

"Riko, you only told me what was in your heart. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I would have been upset too if you didn't want us to compete in the Love Live competition. But I'm feeling better now because of You so there's no more worries!"

There was a slight tick in Riko's face when she heard this. Seeing this You then made her way to Chika and embraced her possessively.

"Chika has already promised to be my bride so you can buzz off already Riko!"

Riko's face reddened in complete surprise when she heard this.

"Y-Y-Your bride? Is this true Chika?"

Chika suddenly knew how to get back at Riko.

"Well I haven't said 'no' yet. I'm considering it."

"Chika!"

"What's wrong Riko? Are you jealous?"

Riko knew that she was being put on the spotlight here but she couldn't deny her feelings.

"Yes…."

Both You and Chika were shocked to hear Riko admit to her jealousy thinking, instead, that she would get embarrassed and run away or something.

Instead Riko went up to Chika and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from You and held Chika to her breast instead.

"Hey!"

"Chika is also really special to me! You can't have her all to yourself!" exclaimed Riko.

"Yes I can! I've known her since we were in grade school!"

"It's quality not quantity You! My friendship with Chika is something you'll never understand!"

"And I don't want to understand! Give her back!"

You took Chika by the arm but Riko would not relinquish her grip. There was a tug of war between the two of them with Chika smiling blissfully in the middle. In any case something had to give and both Riko and You lost their grip on Chika's arms and fell down.

Chika dusted herself off as she helped both Riko and You get back up. Both of them were still ambivalent toward one another. Chika stood confidently before both You and Riko. There was a bright smile on her face.

"Today was an important day for me. I realized why we have become idols and it took a man the end of his rope to show me. We are not the best idol group out there nor are we the most popular but there are still people who love us and draw inspiration from the dreams we share with them. We have the Love Live competition to look forward to and we're going to give them our all! Whether we win or lose doesn't matter as long as we are able to inspire the hearts of those who listen to us!"

Both Riko and You looked in awe at Chika. This was the reason why they chose to follow her because she aspired to something greater than her limitations. It was because of her desire to share her hope and dreams that reignited Riko's passion towards piano and You's confidence in her athletic ability.

Chika was then embraced by both Riko and You as they wanted to share their love and adoration to this beautiful, pure soul that brought them together.

"We're with you all the way Chika." said You.

"Now and always." finished Riko.

"Chika is still going to be my bride though. You can be the best man Riko."

"No way! Chika is going to marry me! You'll be the flower girl!" replied Riko hotly.

Chika sighed as her two best friends started to argue playfully with one another over who would marry her. But that was fine for Chika because she realized that she was loved and was now no longer afraid in confessing her weakness to her best friends.

The future was bright for them and whether they won the Love Live competition was irrelevant. In the end they were here to inspire the hearts of others and they would do their best to achieve that goal.

Nothing was more important than that.

* * *

Author's Note: Well that's it. This story actually came out a bit differently from what I originally planned but still I'm happy with the result. I know adding Riko in probably hurt the You/Chika dynamic but I couldn't leave her out (my favorite character) but still let me know what you all think!


End file.
